


Shinobi-Ai

by Fushichou



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Dinner, M/M, One Shot, Reituki, reita - Freeform, ruki - Freeform, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushichou/pseuds/Fushichou
Summary: Even the longest, most secure relationships need a little romance every once in a while.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Shinobi-Ai

There was something about this house that simultaneously calmed him but set his nerves on edge. So many memories had been made here, both good and bad. Laying on his back in the living room, the sofa was new but the sounds and smells around him were the same as they had always been. The water clock drip dripping in the hallway and the feint smell of hinoki wafting through the house from the diffuser that had replaced their usual incense. His father had been obliged to stop smoking after a particularly scary bout of pneumonia a couple of winters before and his mother had banned anything from the house that might exacerbate the old man’s weakened chest.

In his mind, he could have easily been 8 years old: waiting for his big brother to come home from soccer practice. Or 12, sulking from a scolding for doing badly at school yet again. Or even 18, fiery, defiant and more certain but more confused than he had ever been in his life. He opened his eyes just to confirm that he hadn’t traveled back in time: the ceiling looked the same as forever. Lifting his hands up, he was comforted to see the tattooed wrists he knew and the dark marbled nails that had been painted a few days prior for the concert the day before.

He savoured these rare moments of calm silence; his mind rarely let him clock off from the constant stream of ideas, lyrics, designs that flooded most of his waking moments. But right now, laying motionless on the sofa felt good to his aches and pains. He had gone in _hard_ at Yokohama Arena and given all of his body and most of his soul to the sold-out crowd. The dog asleep on his groin stirred a little as he buried his fingers in the soft tufts of fur between his ears. “You ok there, old friend?” The chihuahua snorted quietly but didn’t stir any further. Ruki didn’t want to move, the dog looked too comfortable laying there just below his belt buckle. He didn’t hold back on the grin that tugged at the corners of his lips as the dog’s tongue had slipped out of his mouth the tiniest bit. He touched it with one finger tip. There was no reaction so he touched it again. Koron roused from his nap and began to wag his little tail gently before licking Ruki’s finger.

“Come on, get off me. I’ve got to go out soon.” He sat up and placed the somewhat disgruntled dog onto the floor. Koron shook himself with the rattle of the silver chain around his neck and sat down obediently to see what Ruki would do next.

It had been at his parents’ request that he had stayed with them for a few days before and after their Yokohama concert. He didn’t mind so much these days, his relationship with his father was still somewhat fractious but better than it had ever been and of course, his mother doted on both him and the chihuahua equally.

He pulled his dog-hair-covered black sweatshirt off and walked into the kitchen to see if there was perhaps a little snack waiting for him. His mother was there, sitting quietly at the table reading, her glasses perched precariously on the end of her nose. She looked up at him and gave him that same look he had gotten every time since his first tattoo. The look that said, succinctly and silently: _“I disapprove of this but you are my son and I will accept you for who you are”._

She pushed a plate over towards him, yuzu simmered sweet potato chunks with honeyed sesame seeds. He speared one with a cocktail stick and popped it in his mouth. It melted with a delicious citrusy sweetness and he nodded a thank you. She put her book down and folded her hands over the top of it.

“Last night in Yokohama, isn’t it Taka-chan?”

“Yes. Aki’s driving us back tomorrow.”

“You know, it _is_ ok for him to stay here...”

Ruki could feel a blush threatening to consume his pale chest, he did not like the thought of having a “sleepover” at his parents’ house with Reita even after all these years together. He bent down to pick up the dog who had followed him, and held him close enough to hide any embarrassment that might show. 

“Maybe next time,” he mumbled into the dog’s fur before placing him down into his mother’s outstretched arms. 

She cooed over the dog and let him lick her cheek over and over. Ruki contented with the sweet potato skewered another chunk and squeezed her shoulder gently, “I’m going to stay with Aki after dinner, it's the restaurant is at his hotel so....”

She nodded knowingly as only the mother of two sons can. She knew that she would get nothing further from him on the subject. He glanced in the direction of the bathroom and she took that as the signal that he was going prepare for his night out. 

_HOOOOOONNNNNKKKKKKKKKKK_

Ruki grinned at his reflection, his dinner date had arrived. He picked up the last of his rings from the dresser and slipped them one by one onto his left hand. His favourite 'Chrome Hearts', one of his own NDNUTYO designs and finally his most dear, but least worn ring by _“Silver Dream”_. The door chimed and then he heard a most beloved and familiar voice calling out. His partner, band mate, lover and friend for more than half of his life. The man who, 12 years previously had given him that very ring at the side of the road by a broken-down red Mustang deep in the hills above a spa resort near Nikko.

“Hey...” Reita didn’t contain his smile when Ruki presented himself in the hallway. Ruki nonchalantly smoothed his jacket, he’d chosen a slim fitting black tuxedo over equally slim fitting jeans, and a plain but low-cut black T-shirt. He had a deep red pocket handkerchief at his breast that echoed the thinnest of red stitching around the jacket’s lapels. The usual black pointed boots finished his look.

“Hey...” Ruki smiled back. _Wear a suit; it’s a nice restaurant._ Reita had the kind of body where everything looked good on him. He had followed Ruki’s suggested dress code and the dark grey trousers with the feintest pinstripe and well fitted midnight blue shirt were no exception. He stood in the doorway, the genkan giving Ruki the 4 inches extra height he needed to kiss the newcomer without having to be on the tips of his toes. “I approve.” 

A hand slipped around Reita’s waist; a hand gently caressed Ruki’s cheek and their lips met for a moment, a kiss that was comfortable and as genuine as could be expected from a more than a decade long relationship. Reluctantly, Reita pulled away for a brief second to stare deeply into the dark brown eyes in front of him. He moved a strand of crinkled blonde hair caught against long dark eyelashes and couldn’t help but press his lips hard against Ruki’s once again. The kiss needier, more urgent this time, he could feel desire for the other man begin to bubble up within him… With a near inaudible sigh he broke off the kiss, cupping Ruki’s smiling face in both hands, gazing into his eyes. “Dinner.”

Ruki nodded. “See you tomorrow!” he called out, not breaking the stare. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Don’t you want to go say goodbye?”

“I just did. Plus, Koron will get excited and he’ll want cuddles and scratchies and I don’t want to have to de-fluff this suit again. Besides...” He grabbed his overnight bag up, “I want to be alone with you, _now_.”

Reita’s heart skipped a beat at this; how Ruki still managed to incite such desire in him after so many years he did not understand. He too called out his goodbyes and see you tomorrows before allowing himself to be bundled out of the door by the youngest son of the household.

The drive to the city centre hotel from the very-edge-of-town suburb where the Matsumoto house had always been took less than half an hour. They held hands in silence until a signal, or manoeuvre was required, but their fingers quickly found each other again. Reita’s occasional glances over at the singer were met with the same cheeky smile each time. Ruki had an air of mischief about him that night, and it turned Reita on more than he cared to admit.

They abandoned the car with the hotel valet, giving instructions to have Ruki’s bags sent up to the room. He let out a low whistle of surprise when Reita easily tossed the keys to his brand new toy to the young valet. How things had changed since that first weekend trip they’d taken all those years before - Reita had been beside himself at the thought of leaving his car in the care of a local garage.

“I guess time mellows us all...” he mused quietly to himself, smoothing the front of his jacket and catching a glimpse of his reflection in the darkened car window. A familiar hand gave a protective, comforting pressure on the small of his back, Ruki glanced up slightly and nodded to Reita who in turn directed their gaze skywards along the brightly lit walls of the sky-scraping tower.

“Tall, isn’t it.”

“Yeah. I think the restaurant is the 67th floor… 68th maybe?” Reita briefly scooped his arm around Ruki’s waist and pulled him ever-so slightly closer. 

“68th,” Ruki confirmed. “Let’s go up, I’m hungry”.

The view from the restaurant was spectacular; the glittering lights of the Yokohama waterfront danced on the gentle dark ripples of water that lapped the bay that evening. They had decided on shabushabu, the high protein/low carbohydrate balance fit in well with Reita’s nutritional plan for the week. It had been carbohydrate rich the day of the tour final but now Reita was back to his usual macro-splits and Ruki couldn’t help but smile at the delight in his dinner partner’s eyes at the bulging platter of well marbled meat that was placed next to the simmering pot of soup. 

_“Protein…”_ he smirked, gently dropping piece after piece of vegetable into the broth and swishing them around with the long cooking chopsticks. Reita frowned at him and leant back in his chair, patting his flat stomach.

“Do you like my body looking like this?” he quipped, pulling his shirt tight enough to show the outline of his well-defined abdominal muscles.

“It’s OK I guess,” Ruki mused nonchalantly, “I can probably put up with it for a while longer.”

Reita laughed, “You _love it_ Taka. You’ve always loved it.” He plopped a large serving of the meat into the soup. “Remember when you used to stay over at my old apartment, and you’d sneakily watch me take a shower?”

Ruki remembered; he remembered very well indeed.

“I don’t miss those days though. Fuck, we used to get so drunk. I’ve never been able to drink, what was I thinking?” He smiled warmly at the memories from their early 20s. It had been fun back then, the silly jokes and so much laughter! Whole weekends would be spent with his best friend and it was only the requirement for clean clothes that would drag him home.

“I was a dick back then though Taka. I should have just been a man and admitted how I felt about you rather than playing all those games…”

Ruki stared deep into the pot for a moment, pursing his lips together rather than agree or disagree with Reita’s statement. Maybe things would have been different; maybe they could have grown up together as lovers rather than friends. It had been tough at times, that was for sure. Trying to preserve a professional working relationship amidst that hotbed of feelings and drama that had been Gazette in their early years had not been a simple task. Their own turmoil almost overshadowed by Aoi and Uruha’s on-off relationship and not to mention Kai’s own dramatic indiscretion. 

“You had your reasons, Aki. We were young, we both could have behaved better and done things differently but then, would we be here now?” He caught Reita’s eye with a glance, and gazed deeply into them, the feintest of smiles tugging at his lips. The smile was reciprocated and Reita mouthed three words silently: _l love you._

The sound of the delicate slices of meat curling and bubbling in the pot drew Reita’s attention and the moment was gone before Ruki could reply. Reita stirred both the meat and the vegetables around briefly before nodding slightly in Ruki’s direction. “I think this is done, pass your plate Taka.”

He offered the shallow amber coloured plate towards Reita’s outstretched hand but didn’t let it go, instead letting their fingers meet around it.

“I love you, Akira. You mean the world to me, you always have.” He let the plate go without looking away, watching Reita dish up various vegetables and a slice of meat onto it. The huge, no-holds-barred grin that was emblazoned on Reita’s face was infectious. “What?” he said, “What are you grinning about you idiot?”

“Nothing, you’re just too cute sometimes. Here…”

Ruki rolled his eyes upwards and slightly shaking his head, received his food.

Their dinner conversation was rapid; sometimes Ruki barely spoke and sometimes he could not be silenced and tonight was one of those animated nights where he had plenty to say. Reita’s interjections mostly brought laughter from them both. He would say something, Ruki would counter - put on a silly voice or do an impression of whoever it was they were talking about and it always had Reita in stitches. By the time he signed the receipt to charge the meal to his room, his face was actually aching from what seemed to have been a constant smile since they had first sat down.

“Do you want to go get a drink or something?” Reita asked. He stood up when Ruki did, stepping towards him to graze his fingers against the other’s cheek. “I think those guys will probably be in the bar if you want to go and meet up for a while.”

‘Those guys’ were Aoi and Uruha and Ruki wasn’t too sure that he did want to join them as he knew that when they were together like this, they were _together._

“Isn’t ‘Shima flying out tomorrow morning?” he said thoughtfully, Reita finishing his sentence for him.

“Yeah, like a 9am flight or something. He dropped the dogs off with his mother the night before the concert and has been staying here with Shiroyama ever since.”

They walked slowly towards the elevator, “I will never get it Aki, his girlfriend knows he’s here with Shiroyama – doesn’t she care?”

“He’s never been secretive about it. I guess she’s always known that she would have to share him. You know what he’s like, he would be a terrible liar.”

“True.” Ruki pushed the button to call the elevator. “I couldn’t share.”

“No, me neither.” _PIN-PON_ “It’s here.”

They took the elevator down 2 floors. The short interval of privacy sufficient time for Ruki to claim Reita’s lips in a passionate kiss. He clasped both hands around Reita’s face and brought it down to his own, lips pressed but parted, tongues moving together. Both Reita’s arms holding Ruki’s body firmly to him, both hands grasping Ruki’s ass.

“You taste delicious. I could fuck you right here, in the elevator” he purred, squeezing Ruki a little harder.

“Yeah? You want to?” He shifted his weight to one leg, allowing the other thigh to raise slightly and rub tantalisingly against Reita’s groin. For that, Ruki’s ass was squeezed a little harder still.

With as much restraint as he could muster, Reita released his grip on the other man’s backside and turned him towards the elevator doors.

“Room 603,” he nodded towards the now open door. “Go.”

Every once in a while, Ruki would just do as he was told without any remonstrations or complaining. This was one of those times and he obediently led them both down the corridor to stand in front of the closed door marked 603. There was a covered over room service tray on the floor.

“Lunch?” he said, a noticeably surprised tone to his voice.

“No,” Reita held the key up to the door handle and it unlocked with a satisfying click. “I had a sandwich before I came to pick you up. What? I was _hungry!”_

“To be fair,” Ruki mumbled under his breath as he pushed the door open. “You will need your stamina…”

The entrance light came on automatically, the other lights following suit when Reita slipped his key card into its little slot on the wall. It was one room, but a good size with a large double bed, and a sofa, a matching chair and a small coffee table overlooking the similar large windows and excellent view as in the restaurant above. Ruki’s case had been placed on a foldout luggage rack at the foot of the bed and he took his jacket off and laid it neatly over the top before flopping heavily back onto the bed, his arms outstretched in a wide cross.

Reita followed him in, the top two buttons of his shirt already open. “That food was the best, right?” He stood at the foot of the bed and finished unbuttoning his shirt, resting his hands on Ruki’s socked feet for a second and squeezing them affectionately. 

“So good.” Ruki breathed out though a contented sigh as Reita went to hang his shirt in the small wardrobe. He gazed lazily to his left, watching Reita’s now shirtless reflection in the window. He let it swim and blur and eventually merge with the blinking red city lights outside. He blinked; a moment of focus and a clear image as Reita unbuckled his belt and slid the dark leather aside to drop with a heavy _clunk_ against the coffee table; chest, abdominals visible without the slightest effort to tense then the image blurred and swam as the firm contours of his back became one with the blurred reflection of a hundred twinkling lights.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, blocking Ruki’s view of the window momentarily and took off the rings he was wearing, placing them carefully on the bedside cabinet. Reclining back, he propped himself up on one elbow perpendicular to the now fully starfished-Ruki spread out lazily on the bed. His free hand slipped inside the loose collar of Ruki’s T-shirt, palm flat against his chest.

“Your heart is beating.”

“Oh… good. I’m glad.” He laid his own hand over the top, enjoying the weight of both against his chest. A rustle of the bed cover, and Reita was leaning over him. 

He kissed Ruki gently on the forehead. “I’m going to take a bath.”

When Reita emerged from the steamy bathroom half an hour later, with a towel wrapped around his waist and his blonde hair waterlogged and dark against his neck, Ruki was already changed out of his dinner clothes into a pair of knee-length grey shorts and a matching T-shirt and was sitting cross-legged on the bed flicking through photographs on his phone. Mainly photos of Koron that he had taken, or his mother had sent to him plus a large helping of photos he’d taken over the past three days to remember the tour final with, mixed with selfies and more private photos the two had taken together.

“I was going to share something online, but I don’t know… I can’t decide.” He passed his phone to Reita with a smirk, “How about this one?”

It was a selfie he’d taken in the dressing room during the break, something completely normal for him to share on his social media account, but there was something… 

“You’d get your account suspended!” Reita laughed, handing the phone back. “You can see their reflection in the mirror.”

“I know.” Ruki giggled, looking at the picture again. Obviously Aoi, shirtless and laying on a sofa with his head resting on someone’s lap, smoking a cigarette. The ‘someone’ was slightly more out of focus but it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out it was Uruha.

“I don’t trust myself not to do it, Aki.” He tossed the phone down on the bed and unfolded his legs. “I’ll go and get in the bath.”

He had taken his time in the bathroom, soaking in the hot water for easily close to an hour to allow his aching body a fighting chance to try to recuperate. The bedroom was silent, and when he opened the bathroom door the soft, muted light outside instinctively told him that Reita had probably fallen asleep. He glanced up at the mirror which reflected just the corner of the bed into his eyeline, and there were Reita’s bare feet, unmoving. Dressed in the same shorts and T-shirt from before, he turned off the bathroom light and quietly closed the door.

But Reita wasn’t asleep: he was reading. He lay on the bed, propped up by soft white pillows, completely engrossed in his most recent book. He was wearing simple grey pyjama bottoms and nothing else; his immaculately sculpted chest, arms and stomach laid bare as a feast for Ruki’s eyes. And so it was still, nearly twenty years after they had first met, that in that moment he wanted Reita more than ever. 

He stood for moment more in silence, deciding in what manner he should elicit his advances. Sure, the evening so far seemed to call for romance, it _screamed_ it – they had dressed up, had a nice dinner, were in a nice hotel room. However, romance called for a certain subtlety that Ruki didn’t feel he could muster at that precise moment. He went back into the bathroom and took the bottle of lubricating massage gel out of his toiletries bag and on returning to the bedroom, he threw it at Reita. It landed next to his leg and he looked up from his book.

Glancing at the bottle, Reita raised one eyebrow but didn’t say anything; knowing it would infuriate Ruki to get zero reaction to what was an obvious provocation. He kept one eye on Ruki, but didn’t put his book down.

Ruki padded softly on the thick carpet around the bed and stood directly in front of Reita, noting that he was being watched, but that the book was still open. He pulled his T-shirt off and the book was closed. He slipped out of his shorts and dropped them dramatically on the floor with an outstretched hand.

“OK,” Reita put the book on the side table. “You have my attention now.”

“Come here.” Ruki beckoned the other to him, Reita smiled slyly at him but said nothing. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, resting his hands lightly on Ruki’s bare hips before sliding them around to firmly grab his ass.

“I love your ass,” he mumbled into the first long, deep kiss. Moving his hands up to caress the small of Ruki’s back and to pull him a little closer. Reita broke the kiss first, moving down to Ruki’s neck and shoulder, loving the feel of the other’s smooth skin under his lips. He was a little lost in the heady scent of freshly washed Ruki that he didn’t at first notice the hand on the back of his head, gently pushing him further down…

_The arrogance of the man!_

“I love your mouth…” Ruki smirked, satisfied that he was about to get brought up to full arousal in the best way possible. He closed his eyes and allowed his senses to get lost in the warmth of Reita’s lips that closed around his growing erection. Reita held him close, his nose pressed against the dark hair low down on Ruki’s belly, sucking gently on his cock and feeling a definite sense of smugness at how quickly he could turn the other man on. When he felt he couldn’t deep-throat Ruki’s entire length any more he began long, languid strokes with his tongue, circling it around the firm head of Ruki’s erection.

“Aki… over there… on the bed.” Ruki watched intently as Reita did as instructed, thinking how incredibly sexy he looked with his hair a little messy and his lips a little flushed from the oral. Not to mention that he too was now obviously fully hard underneath his grey pyjamas.

Reita reclined slightly, then was obliged to lay back fully as Ruki climbed over him and took one of his wrists in each hand, easing his arms gently above his head.

“How are you feeling?” Ruki stared down through his damp blonde fringe at the dark eyes below him, beginning to run his fingertips down the inside of Reita’s arms, and down over his chest and stomach.

“I’m feeling pretty good,” Reita watched as those mischievous hands began to roll down the top of his pyjamas. “My neck aches a little, my shoulders too…” He lifted his hips to allow his pyjamas to be completely pulled down.

Ruki pushed the pyjamas to one side and reached over for the bottle he had thrown on the bed moments before. “Relax. I’ll give you a massage.” He popped the top open and let a long, viscous string of gel trickle out in slick lines over Reita’s stomach and down over his naked thighs, thoroughly covering his erection.

“That’s cold.”

“It’ll warm up.”

He lay both hands flat on Reita’s lower belly and began to firmly rub his fingers against the solid curve of muscle, and then both hands down to cup his testicles in each hand briefly, rolling his palms gently over the soft skin and up to grasp his cock firmly. Happy that he had sufficient gel on his hands, Ruki let go and shifted his weight back between Reita’s legs and un-tucked his own feet from under him, stretching out his legs so that his feet were somewhere near Reita’s armpits. He reached forwards for Reita’s hard cock again and now took his own in his other hand and held them both together, joining their bodies in his two hands.

Reita groaned quietly and briefly tilted his head up to watch as Ruki rubbed and caressed both their erections together with slick, glistening fingers. Sometimes he held them close together in one hand, and then a hand each, all the time his stroking slow and rhythmic, thumbs caressing blood flushed skin, his own breath starting to catch just a little in his throat as Reita became harder and tenser and his gentle moaning mixing with deep heavy breaths. He scooted back just enough so he could lean forwards and take the tip of Reita’s cock in his mouth.

“Oh Taka… you’ll make me cum if you do that…” Reita propped himself up on his elbows to look down at the grinning face at his crotch.

“Maybe. But not yet.”

Ruki shifted his backside over to Reita’s side and swung his legs around so that they were now lying a little more conventionally face to face. They lay together for a few moments of reflection, legs entwined in a loose embrace, Ruki’s chin resting on Reita’s forehead as he caressed the long blonde hair at the nape of his neck as his breathing began to return to its usual rhythm. Bodies held close together, Reita’s fingers found Ruki’s and they locked together briefly. 

It was easier like this, and Ruki happily breathed the words silently against Reita’s skin. “I love you”.

Reita shifted his position and eased himself out of Ruki’s arms to sit up next to him. He pressed a firm, meaningful kiss on his lips and gently pushed Ruki’s shoulder over to make him lay on his back. Reaching for the same bottle of massage gel, he kneeled himself between Ruki’s legs and squeezed a little onto the fingers of his left hand, rubbing both hands together to distribute the gel nicely. Ruki was half watching him but really was more content to relax back, slowly stroking his own erection knowing what beautiful pleasure Reita was about to deal out. 

With the gentlest of lube-covered fingertips, he slowly began to circle his middle finger around Ruki’s asshole before sliding it inside. He ever so gently stroked the fingers of his free hand over Ruki’s cock, and their hands met for a moment, fingers entwined and both men caressing his hard erection.

And then Ruki let him take over completely, relaxing both arms by his sides, his thighs heavy and knees spread wide as Reita eased his finger in and out whilst massaging his hand up and down Ruki’s cock. Every few seconds Ruki would lift his head and look through lidded eyes at what Reita was doing, words of pleasure falling silently from his lips at the sensations Reita was stirring up within him.

He briefly rolled his free hand over the tip of his own cock, he was still hard, still sensitive and very ready. Kneeling a little closer, he made sure to get the right angle and positioned himself against Ruki’s inviting body, laid out with tattooed arms folded behind his head, a fine film of sweat on his chest. Leaning forwards slightly he began to ease himself inside.

Ruki was always impatient at this point; every time it was himself getting fucked, he just wanted to progress to the quick, deep thrusting that Reita was so good at. Although, when taking the other role, he was happier to go as slow as possible to prolong the exquisite pleasure of banging the bassist. He hitched his knees a little higher, a little wider inviting Reita to press down on the back of his thighs and go in that little deeper.

He leant forwards, shoulders hunched up, blonde hair falling in crinkles over his eyes as he slowly squeezed his buttocks together to nudge that little bit deeper, again, and again, and again. 

And then a pause. As deep as he could be inside Ruki he leant in for the briefest of kisses, their faces millimetres away from each other, their breathing in sync: slow and heady with passion.

“Move your leg… yeah… just… _that’s it._ ”

Without breaking their connection, Reita managed to lay down on his left side, rolling Ruki’s right hip over just a little so that he could continue his thrusting but from a much more relaxed position. He wound his left arm around Ruki’s neck and chest and buried his face into the bath-salt-scented tattooed shoulder; with a shuddering sigh he pushed in as far as he could whilst slowly stroking his other hand up and down Ruki’s erection.

The affection was overwhelming and Ruki could tell his final moments were fast approaching. He moved Reita’s hand up and down over his aching erection a little faster and started to move his hips in counter-time to Reita’s upward thrusts giving maximum friction to them both. The bassist’s breath was hot and heavy against his neck and with the speed came the final grunt of satisfied pleasure that was exactly what Ruki needed to get himself over the edge as well. 

“Faster…” his whispered encouragement directed at Reita’s pulsing fingers. “Faster, Aki. Make me cum. I’m close… I’m close… I...” The pleasure swept up from his groin, into his gut and back down before being let free to spatter over his pale stomach and Reita’s calloused guitarist fingers. His back arched up enough to let Reita’s softening cock fall free and he collapsed back onto the bed with a satisfied smile on his face. 

His chest heaved up and down for the next minute, his mind busily hard wiring these memories into his subconscious. He rolled over and glanced at Reita who, with very heavily lidded eyes, looked close to sleep. 

“Aki…”

“Nnnn…” His eyelids fluttered and he looked at Ruki and smiled before taking a long sigh that saw his eyelids slide closed and his face relax into sleep.

He took a quick shower to rinse off the massage gel from between his legs and once back in the bedroom retrieved his nightwear from the floor and got dressed. Reita was still completely naked and laying on his front, fast asleep, his face squashed into the plump white pillows. He reached over to beside the bed and switched the lights off, plunging the room in to momentary darkness before the subtle light of the Yokohama night took over.

Ruki went over to the window and stood for a moment, staring out across the bay. He knew that if he stayed awake much longer, a thousand thoughts would start to congregate in his mind and it would be six or seven AM before he got to sleep. 

He pressed his hand against the glass and addressed the twinkling lights of Yokohama Bay.

“Thank you.”


End file.
